Universal Serial Bus (USB) configured connections have been in use for many years. In particular, the USB connector has become an industry standard for different types of data connections. For example, most personal computers use a USB connection for connecting peripheral devices including, a keyboard, a mouse, external hard drives, touch pads, etc. Additionally, many mobile devices use a USB connector to connect the mobile devices to a computer to facilitate data transfer.
However, the USB connection is not limited to only providing for data transfer. The USB connection may also be used to transfer power to a mobile device for recharging a rechargeable battery. For example, many mobile devices have a charger that includes a cable for connecting to the mobile device at a distal end and connecting to the charger at a proximal end. The end connecting to the charger is typically a USB male connector. The charger includes a USB female connector (receptacle) and may be configured to be plugged into a standard 120V wall outlet, or a power outlet in a vehicle. Alternatively, the USB connector at the proximal end may also be directly connected to a USB receptacle or outlet on a computer and draw power through the computer. USB connections have become so standardized that power cables are becoming a generic commodity that may be obtained in many different locations.
As the use of mobile devices increases and individuals want to be connected at all times, the need to charge mobile devices in various settings is increasing. So while an individual may be able to charge his/her device when 120V outlets are conveniently available or when in their vehicle with the DC outlet available, there are other settings in which individuals don't generally have the ability to charge their mobile devices. For example, if an individual is on a boat, the ability to charge a mobile device is severely restricted. While 120V outlets may be available on some larger boats, the location of those outlets is severely restricted and typically limited to an inside location for safety reasons. This would require the individual to leave his/her mobile device inside the boat to charge, thereby leaving the individual disconnected. Likewise, if an individual is on a golf course, the availability to charge a mobile device is typically not available requiring the individual to leave his/her mobile device in the club house. These two settings in particular, are challenging to provide for mobile device charging as they are subject to environmental elements including rain and wind, as well as corrosion, especially in the case of a boat navigating on a body of salt water.
Exterior 120V outlets have been in use for many years. For example, exterior outlets are often provided on residences that are Ground Fault Circuit Interrupt (GFCI) protected and include a plastic cover mounted on a rain tight box to keep moisture off of the outlet. However, a problem with these types of outlets is that, while the plastic cover and the box itself provides some protection from rain and water getting onto the outlet, the covers are often left open after use undermining the “waterproof” nature of the installation. Additionally, the equipment inserted into the box is often a standard outlet and moisture that does penetrate the outlet due to, for example, the cover being left open, can travel to the interior of the outlet and cause the device to trip. In other words, beyond the plastic cover and a gasket provided on an exterior of the box, there is nothing else that is waterproof about the installation.
With respect to power outlets on boats, these are typically located inside the boat as the corrosive nature of saltwater will often quickly destroy electrical contacts and metal parts.